I owe you a beer
by E. Little River
Summary: Moffle and Kanie have feuded in the past. That can change. This one-shot is set after season 1. (Kanie x Sento pairing warning) Chapter 2 is the exact same story as Chapter 1, except it is Rated M, not T. Chapter 2 is an extended version of the original one-shot focusing a bit more on the pairing. Chapter 2 contains a lemon. Chapter 1 is Mature content free.
1. Original Version

(This is a quick story to hold people over until the next chapter of my other Amaburi story currently going on. I am wanting to get chapter 5 right, so here is something. I will probably need an extra day.)

* * *

Moffle and Kanie sat in the break room together, looking rather depressed. Kanie's dark hair had fallen in his face, and they were trying to relieve stress.

"So." Kanie awkwardly tried to make conversation with the mascot he often feuded with.

The rat rested his head on his crossed arms, "What?"

"You've been in love, right?" Kanie asked.

"Let me stop you right there, I have no interest in dating you." Moffle glared.

"What the-" Kanie was flustered, "I am not in love with you!"

"Good." Moffle muttered.

They sat in silence until Moffle spoke again.

"I have been in love." He stated solemnly.

Kanie nodded respectfully, "How did it feel?"

Moffle shrugged, "Being in love feels great, but you should avoid love."

Kanie raised an eyebrow, "Why would I avoid something that feels good?"

"It's Isuzu, isn't it?" Moffle asked.

Kanie blushed and played dumb, "What? Pff! We're co-workers!"

Moffle shook his head, "I'm not stupid-fumo."

Kanie sighed, "Fine, I admit it, but please don't say anything."

Moffle nodded, "If there is one thing you can count on, it is that I won't get involved in love ever again."

Kanie looked at Moffle, "What did love do to you?"

The mascot looked down, "It broke me."

Kanie felt bad for Moffle. They had really gotten off to a bad start due to circumstances. The two had grown to respect each other.

"Love can be rough, but you shouldn't give up..." Kanie tried to cheer him up.

"Tch, what would you know of love?!" Moffle rolled his eyes.

"Well I know that there is always another day." Kanie explained, "There is always another person to care about."

Moffle shook his head, "Not for me... I'm not young like you."

"Love is not only for the young." Kanie mumbled.

Moffle looked up, "That sounded pretty wise, Seiya."

Kanie smiled, "You think so?"

Moffle chuckled, "Just kidding-fumo."

"Thanks..." Kanie sighed.

"Look, you have your whole life ahead of you to find the right girl... But mine is gone." Moffle sighed sadly.

Kanie couldn't argue. He knew that Moffle had a complicated past, and it was true that he had his life ahead.

"Seiya, could you promise me something?" Moffle asked.

Kanie was a bit surprised, "Sure." he replied.

"If you think Isuzu is the one for you, don't hesitate." Moffle looked at Kanie with sorrowful, pain filled eyes, "Be the best you can be for her."

"I will." Kanie promised.

"No, you aren't even doing it now..." Moffle shook his head, "You're wasting time hanging around here-fumo."

"I guess I could go ahead and confess to her, but what if she rejects me?" Kanie sighed.

"What's the matter, perfect guy, don't think you are the greatest anymore?" Moffle teased.

Kanie shrugged, "I might be incredible, but I don't feel like i'm good enough for her somehow..."

"That's how you know you ARE good enough." Moffle explained.

Kanie smiled slightly, "Maybe I am."

Moffle tapped Kanie's arm, "If you don't go right now, she might get away from you..." Moffle looked away, "You won't ever forgive yourself."

"Thanks, Moffle." Kanie held out his hand.

"For what?" The mascot asked.

"Being a friend." Seiya smirked.

Moffle shook Kanie's hand, "If i knew that was what friends did, I certainly wouldn't have helped-fumo."

Kanie laughed, "Let me get you a beer sometime."

Moffle thought for a moment, "I'll definately take you up on that."

Kanie started to walk off in search of Sento.

"Seiya!" Moffle called, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Kanie called back.

"Good luck." Moffle sighed.

"Me? The incredible Kanie Seiya? Need luck? Ha!" Kanie retorted, but smiled at Moffle.

The two exchanged a friendly look before Kanie headed off.

* * *

His feet stopped, they wouldn't move. Kanie stood outside the office, in which was Sento Isuzu. He wanted to do as Moffle said. He knew he couldn't wait forever! Kanie forced himself to open the door.

Isuzu's voice then helped to lure him in, "Hey, Kanie-kun."

Kanie walked up to Sento's desk quietly. She began to wonder why Kanie was so quiet.

"S-sento..." he began, blushing.

Isuzu listened intently.

"Please accept... my-" Kanie gulped, "My feelings."

Isuzu's eyes widened, she couldn't quite believe it.

"If you don't feel the same, I understand." Kanie stated, "I just need you to know that I care about you..."

The pair of them awkwardly looked at each other, "I accept your feelings." Sento said formally.

Kanie sighed, figuring she was being nice.

"Kanie-kun, I-" Isuzu got flustered from thinking. She stood up, and Kanie looked down sadly.

"It's alright, I wouldn't expect you to love me." He nodded.

Sento shook her head, "No, I- look..." She didn't know what to say.

Isuzu instinctually grabbed Seiya's collar and pulled him close. They awkwardly embraced, and broke away. Sento pulled out her gun suddenly, and pointed it at Kanie!

"Wha-" He was confused.

Sento glared, "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you."

Kanie shook his head, "I won't."

"Then," Sento lowered her gun, "you could... kiss me."

She blushed and looked down. Seiya held her gently and felt Isuzu melt at his touch. She was weak to him, and they both knew it. Kanie understood why she wanted no one to know. He respected her strength and conviction.

"It's alright to not be in control for a little." He assured her, "I will not be too forceful."

"But I want you to dominate me..." she mumbled, embarressed.

Seiya smirked at the powerful woman who suddenly became a weak girl in his arms. Their gaze met and locked as their lips grew ever closer.

"I love you." Kanie whispered.

"I love you." Sento returned the feelings.

Their lips parted slightly and connected in an almost magical kiss. It was like a fairy tale... but it was no fairy tale.

* * *

Moffle had listened from outside the door with a smile. He headed off, leaving them to themselves. The Mascot sat with his neice at the castle.

"I guess love can come in different forms..." He mumbled.

"What, uncle?" Latifa asked.

"I love you, Latifa." he started to cry as he hugged the girl that looked like his lost love.

"Don't cry uncle, I love you too!" she happily hugged him.

The mascot had lost the woman he wanted, but gained the girl he needed. Lovers and family embraced that day in the magical park.

From that day onward, Kanie and Moffle not only respected each other, but found they could almost be friends. Moffle ended up getting treated to a beer as promised, too.

* * *

(A bitter-sweet ending to a quick one-shot. Amaburi needs more Fanfics, the characters were well developed, and the story was sweet. If only there could be more stories that have such a happy premise...)


	2. Extended Version

(**WARNING**: The following chapter is an unnecessary change to the regular fan-fic. This second One-Shot is an _extended version_ of the original, and includes **EXPLICIT CONTENT**. I felt like adding a sex scene, so that is what I did. If you are not comfortable with **M-RATED** material, **DO NOT READ** this, and only read the original story. Seriously, this is an **EROTIC EXPANSION** to the original story. If you read past this warning, you hereby lose all right to complain if you are upset, offended or distressed by the subject matter. You have been warned.)

* * *

Moffle and Kanie sat in the break room together, looking rather depressed. Kanie's dark hair had fallen in his face, and they were trying to relieve stress.

"So." Kanie awkwardly tried to make conversation with the mascot he often feuded with.

The rat rested his head on his crossed arms, "What?"

"You've been in love, right?" Kanie asked.

"Let me stop you right there, I have no interest in dating you." Moffle glared.

"What the-" Kanie was flustered, "I am not in love with you!"

"Good." Moffle muttered.

They sat in silence until Moffle spoke again.

"I have been in love." He stated solemnly.

Kanie nodded respectfully, "How did it feel?"

Moffle shrugged, "Being in love feels great, but you should avoid love."

Kanie raised an eyebrow, "Why would I avoid something that feels good?"

"It's Isuzu, isn't it?" Moffle asked.

Kanie blushed and played dumb, "What? Pff! We're co-workers!"

Moffle shook his head, "I'm not stupid-fumo."

Kanie sighed, "Fine, I admit it, but please don't say anything."

Moffle nodded, "If there is one thing you can count on, it is that I won't get involved in love ever again."

Kanie looked at Moffle, "What did love do to you?"

The mascot looked down, "It broke me."

Kanie felt bad for Moffle. They had really gotten off to a bad start due to circumstances. The two had grown to respect each other.

"Love can be rough, but you shouldn't give up..." Kanie tried to cheer him up.

"Tch, what would you know of love?!" Moffle rolled his eyes.

"Well I know that there is always another day." Kanie explained, "There is always another person to care about."

Moffle shook his head, "Not for me... I'm not young like you."

"Love is not only for the young." Kanie mumbled.

Moffle looked up, "That sounded pretty wise, Seiya."

Kanie smiled, "You think so?"

Moffle chuckled, "Just kidding-fumo."

"Thanks..." Kanie sighed.

"Look, you have your whole life ahead of you to find the right girl... But mine is gone." Moffle sighed sadly.

Kanie couldn't argue. He knew that Moffle had a complicated past, and it was true that he had his life ahead.

"Seiya, could you promise me something?" Moffle asked.

Kanie was a bit surprised, "Sure." he replied.

"If you think Isuzu is the one for you, don't hesitate." Moffle looked at Kanie with sorrowful, pain filled eyes, "Be the best you can be for her."

"I will." Kanie promised.

"No, you aren't even doing it now..." Moffle shook his head, "You're wasting time hanging around here-fumo."

"I guess I could go ahead and confess to her, but what if she rejects me?" Kanie sighed.

"What's the matter, perfect guy, don't think you are the greatest anymore?" Moffle teased.

Kanie shrugged, "I might be incredible, but I don't feel like i'm good enough for her somehow..."

"That's how you know you ARE good enough." Moffle explained.

Kanie smiled slightly, "Maybe I am."

Moffle tapped Kanie's arm, "If you don't go right now, she might get away from you..." Moffle looked away, "You won't ever forgive yourself."

"Thanks, Moffle." Kanie held out his hand.

"For what?" The mascot asked.

"Being a friend." Seiya smirked.

Moffle shook Kanie's hand, "If i knew that was what friends did, I certainly wouldn't have helped-fumo."

Kanie laughed, "Let me get you a beer sometime."

Moffle thought for a moment, "I'll definately take you up on that."

Kanie started to walk off in search of Sento.

"Seiya!" Moffle called, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Kanie called back.

"Good luck." Moffle sighed.

"Me? The incredible Kanie Seiya? Need luck? Ha!" Kanie retorted, but smiled at Moffle.

The two exchanged a friendly look before Kanie headed off.

* * *

His feet stopped, they wouldn't move. Kanie stood outside the office, in which was Sento Isuzu. He wanted to do as Moffle said. He knew he couldn't wait forever! Kanie forced himself to open the door.

Isuzu's voice then helped to lure him in, "Hey, Kanie-kun."

Kanie walked up to Sento's desk quietly. She began to wonder why Kanie was so quiet.

"S-sento..." he began, blushing.

Isuzu listened intently.

"Please accept... my-" Kanie gulped, "My feelings."

Isuzu's eyes widened, she couldn't quite believe it.

"If you don't feel the same, I understand." Kanie stated, "I just need you to know that I care about you..."

The pair of them awkwardly looked at each other, "I accept your feelings." Sento said formally.

Kanie sighed, figuring she was being nice.

"Kanie-kun, I-" Isuzu got flustered from thinking. She stood up, and Kanie looked down sadly.

"It's alright, I wouldn't expect you to love me." He nodded.

Sento shook her head, "No, I- look..." She didn't know what to say.

Isuzu instinctually grabbed Seiya's collar and pulled him close. They awkwardly embraced, and broke away. Sento pulled out her gun suddenly, and pointed it at Kanie!

"Wha-" He was confused.

Sento glared, "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you."

Kanie shook his head, "I won't."

"Then," Sento lowered her gun, "you could... kiss me."

She blushed and looked down. Seiya held her gently and felt Isuzu melt at his touch. She was weak to him, and they both knew it. Kanie understood why she wanted no one to know. He respected her strength and conviction.

"It's alright to not be in control for a little." He assured her, "I will not be too forceful."

"But I want you to dominate me..." she mumbled, embarressed.

Seiya smirked at the powerful woman who suddenly became a weak girl in his arms. Their gaze met and locked as their lips grew ever closer.

"I love you." Kanie whispered.

"I love you." Sento returned the feelings.

Their lips parted slightly and connected in an almost magical kiss. It was like a fairy tale... but it was no fairy tale.

* * *

Moffle had listened from outside the door with a smile. He headed off, leaving them to themselves. The Mascot sat with his neice at the castle.

"I guess love can come in different forms..." He mumbled.

"What, uncle?" Latifa asked.

"I love you, Latifa." he started to cry as he hugged the girl that looked like his lost love.

"Don't cry uncle, I love you too!" she happily hugged him.

The mascot had lost the woman he wanted, but gained the girl he needed. Lovers and family embraced that day in the magical park.

From that day onward, Kanie and Moffle not only respected each other, but found they could almost be friends. Moffle ended up getting treated to a beer as promised, too.

* * *

After Moffle left, Kanie Seiya and Sento Isuzu found themselves staring at each other for what felt like 579 days. While the feeling does not roll easily off of one's tongue, it was extremely accurate. As they stood nearly still, gently breathing with each other, their chests slightly heaved. The passion was overwhelming, and all they could do was smile. At least, Kanie smiled. Isuzu blinked, and wore a plain expression. However, her bright eyes gave away the intense adoration within her.

"So... was that the best kiss you have ever had, or what?" a smirk appeared on Kanie's face.

Sento's eyes flared with rage as she pointed her musket at him again, "That was my first!"

She clenched her teeth, and prepared to shoot him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make light of it..." Seiya waved his hands in surrender.

Isuzu looked down, the gun turning away from Kanie. Accepting his apology with a nod, the embarrassed girl started shaking nervously. Kanie's eyes were wide as he gently held onto Sento's shoulders.

"You alright?" He craned his neck slightly, bringing himself down to meet Isuzu's small stature.

She mumbled a response, "So you are going to have your way with me now?"

Kanie's cheeks flushed with color, and he glanced away. "N-not if you don't want me to."

He stuttered, as the topic was a bit embarrassing to discuss so objectively. The truth was that this was uncharted territory for Seiya. His lips twisted as he nibbled the inside of his cheek.

"I won't struggle or resist," Isuzu shook harder, "that is what you want, is it not?"

Kanie felt terrible. Had he really given her that impression? It was not as though he wished only to get under her skirt. It became clear that Sento was dead serious, as she began pulling muskets out and dropping them on the floor. At first, the display was heartfelt, as each gun brought Isuzu closer to total disarmament... Yet, a pile had been started, and it quickly reached their knees.

Kanie could feel a vein popping on his forehead, "How many guns do you have?"

"E-enough." Isuzu blushed, continuing to pull out her weapons from the magical pocket dimension.

After a few minutes, the room was filled with Sento's firearms, and Seiya could not help but face-palm. Isuzu moved backward a little, and cleared off the desk.

"Will this work?" She asked, pointing to the desk top.

The poor girl was shaking uncontrollably, and had a noticeable weakness in her voice that was never present until now. Isuzu began undressing in the most awkward fashion. Kanie sighed, and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me help." He smiled sweetly.

Kanie could feel the girl's pulse racing out of control. A bead of sweat rolled down Isuzu's forehead, despite her facial expression remaining composed. Her lover quickly kissed the sweat drop away and pulled her down into the sea of guns. Seiya held the shaking virgin, and waited for her to calm down. After a minute, Isuzu stopped shaking, and looked up at Kanie. Planting a kiss on the beautiful lady's plump lips, Kanie gently unbuttoned her uniform. Despite being ginger and considerate, the situation caused Isuzu to cover her face. Through the cracks between her fingers, it was obvious that her face was twisting and contorting wildly at Kanie's very touch.

"Isuzu..." He chuckled a little at the girly behavior.

While he was aware of Sento being female, he had not quite realized how feminine she was until this moment of weakness. His fingers slid down his love's skin, pulling all fabric away as he went. Sento looked severely dis-shoveled. She continued covering her face as Kanie lifted her and placed her lightly on the clear desk. Isuzu quivered and shook again, separated from her armory. Her hands were practically glued to her face and she occasionally made quiet peeps and moans. Seiya slid his fingers up her tightly closed thighs. The girl squirmed slightly, and allowed him to spread them. For the first time, Kanie got to touch Isuzu's thighs, and truly appreciate the smooth, unblemished skin. Refusing to lose composure, Sento continued to cover her face, even as Kanie pulled her panties off and let them fall to the floor. Isuzu's shoes and socks soon followed, as Seiya caressed every inch of the lovely legs. He applied gentle pressure to Sento's feet, massaging them in an attempt to relax her.

"Ah, Kanie-sama!" Isuzu moaned and shivered more.

"-sama?" Kanie blinked in surprise as the woman in his arms spoke in such a way.

"Y-yes, Kanie-sama..." Sento peeked out of the cracks in her fingers.

Her voice had lost all trace of dignity. The fluctuating tones combined with desperate gasps made her sound helpless. However, Sento had mixed feelings. While she was at her all-time most vulnerable, being alone with Kanie was somehow different. Isuzu truly loved him, and felt safe only because she was in his arms. Reduced to a shaking, moaning creature, the girl was powerless. Isuzu seemed to lose more sanity with every touch, kiss and lick that Kanie left on her flesh. Despite not having the best self-image, Isuzu felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. After all, Seiya was obsessively exploring every inch of her body. He was nearly silent as he licked and playfully nibbled the girl's collarbone. For the first time, the completely self-centered man was not thinking about himself at all.

He did not have thoughts like _'I must look so attractive with Sento like this.'_

No, Seiya could only think about Isuzu. He memorized her curves, her scent, every detail. Kanie had made it his mission to find every weak spot Isuzu had. He worked up a sweat, lifting her legs and body often. He had left a full coat of saliva over the girl's flesh, and continued to slide his hands about her form. While Sento slowly slipped into insanity from his touches, Kanie too was forgetting the outside world.

_'More Isuzu; I need more Isuzu; More; I need more,'_ Kanie repeated in his mind like a broken record, _'delicious Isuzu, beautiful Isuzu, adorable Isuzu...'_

His mind was entirely overrun by thoughts of the girl he adored. Thoroughly enjoying his lover, Seiya's world and perception of himself temporarily dissolved. Who was Kanie Seiya? He had no clue who Kanie Seiya was, since that name no longer mattered to him. Identity was pointless compared to touching the angelic perfection that was _his_ Sento Isuzu.

"I love you; I love you..." Kanie whispered on loop, eliciting extreme physical responses from his new obsession.

Isuzu's body shook and shuddered, her mouth was dry, but the rest of her body felt soaking wet. Suddenly, she felt the most exquisite sensation. Kanie had dropped to his knees beside the desk. His lips and tongue moved wildly between Sento's legs. Spasm-ing, she accidentally locked her legs around his head. She thought that surely, she had accidentally cut the service short, but Kanie was different. Sento's plump thighs squeezing his head did not phase him in the slightest. Isuzu's back arched and she gripped the rim of the desk. Her uncovered face could still not be seen by Kanie yet. Incoherent moans echoed through the room, and eventually, the long legs released their hold on Seiya. Pulling off his clothing, Kanie placed himself at the entrance to Isuzu's most sacred pocket dimension. The girl held tightly onto the desk as her legs were held open by Kanie's surprisingly strong arms.

"N-no!" She cried, blushing madly.

Kanie stopped abruptly, scared he had done something wrong. He looked into Isuzu's eyes, staying completely still.

"You are l-looking at my face!" She squirmed, "Don't look at me... I look terrible!"

Kanie tilted his head, confused, "Huh? I love looking at your face..."

Sento blushed more at the remark, and Kanie continued, "You are the most perfect girl in the entire universe."

Isuzu puffed her cheeks, her breasts bouncing slightly as she shifted her position a bit.

"The perfect queen to your perfect king, Kanie-sama?" She sighed, "Is that it?"

Seiya shook his head, "You are perfect on your own, better than anyone else."

Sento's eyes widened. Coming from Kanie, that was the highest of praise. The girl stopped shaking, as all together, her insecurities and illogical fears disappeared.

"Oh." was all that Isuzu could manage to say.

Her brain had stopped working from the emotional overload. Her face went blank for a moment. However, her empty expression was soon replaced by a face of pure lust. Kanie supported her back with one hand as he plunged into Isuzu's body. The beautiful warrior's eyes rolled back as she submitted all of her being to her man. Her face went loose as Kanie gently moved inside her. I lazy grin appeared on Isuzu's lips as her tongue lolled slightly. With each hip movement, Sento's face broke and was replaced with a face experiencing more ecstasy than the last. Seiya locked lips with his beloved momentarily, quickly breaking so they could breathe properly. Sento no longer braced herself with the desk, and instead hung her arms about Kanie's neck like a loose scarf. Her arms flopped as their bodies rocked. Seiya's lips closed around Isuzu's bosom, leaving a unique sensation all over with the help of his tongue. Sento gasped over and over as Kanie pleasured her. Shortly, her body clenched down around Kanie and squeezed. The walls of her insides trapped him within her, and the couple clenched their teeth. Experiencing such a tight space, Seiya released inside of Isuzu. It was accidental, but still filled Isuzu with a unique warmth. The lovers held onto one another as they savored the perfect ending.

"I love you." Sento mumbled breathlessly.

Embracing, the duo just remained in place for a while. It took them several minutes to recover. Regaining their composure, they helped each other get dressed. Straightening up the room was an awkward, yet heart-warming process. Constantly shooting each other loving glances, they eventually got the desk back to normal, and Sento put away almost all of her guns. Suddenly, she grabbed her lover's collar and pointed a musket at his neck.

"Y-you're taking me out to dinner tonight." She declared, blushing.

Kanie nodded profusely, putting his hands up again, "That's fair!"

"Good," Isuzu put away the gun and puffed her cheeks, "and you are never telling anyone about what happened here, got it?"

Seiya nodded more, intimidated once again by the object of his affection, "I would never."

Sento brushed herself off and straightened one of her stockings. Leaving a kiss on Kanie's lips, the girl maintained an expression of stone as she marched off. Kanie stopped her before she left the room.

"Wait, why did you call me _'-sama'_?" He blushed.

The girl, thoroughly humiliated, just gave a "Hmph!" and stalked out the door, holding her head high.

"Hey, Sento-san!" Kanie scrambled after her, "Wait up!"

"It was just a question-" He began to apologize in the hallway.

Isuzu cut him off, however, sliding her arms around his. She continued walking down the dim hall, toward the light at the end. Sento's grip was firm, but loving, as she forced Seiya to match her pace. The rarely affectionate girl clutched his arm as they walked side by side. The sunlight from the end of the hallway dappled Isuzu's soft features. Arm in arm, Kanie Seiya left the building with Sento Isuzu. Their love did not only keep them together... it kept the ENTIRE park together! Together, Kanie and Isuzu were a wonderful team. Nobody is perfect, and life could never _really_ be perfect. However, for Amagi Brilliant Park, life was as close to perfect as it could possibly be.

* * *

(Hopefully you enjoyed a rather erotic extension to the original story. Amaburi will always be one of my favorite anime of all time. I hope you were not disappointed by my personal take on it. Work hard, but do not EVER forget to have fun. :) That is all, readers. Have a '_perfect'_ life~!)


End file.
